(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for transmitting and receiving multi-input multi-output, and a method for transmitting and receiving multi-input multi-output using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Among technologies which have received attention as a core technology of fourth generation mobile communication, a multi-input multi-output (MIMO) technology is based on a multi-antenna signal processing method for transmitting and receiving data using a plurality of antennas.
The multi-input multi-output technology is an essential technology to expand a wireless communication range and increase a data transmission rate by transmitting at least two data signals through the same radio channel using several antennas. The multi-input multi-output technology has been applied to recent mobile communication network systems, such as long term evolution (LTE) and mobile WiMAX.
At present, to keep up with the generalization of mobile communications and the activation of wireless wideband data communications, converting various frequency bands into available frequency bands has been conducted so as to sufficiently secure a frequency band. In connection with this, a wireless backhaul network technology of transmitting data between remote nodes which wirelessly communicate with a toll center connected to a core network has been introduced.
Further, the wireless backhaul network makes a backhaul of an IT infrastructure network including a next-generation mobile communication network into a wireless type, and when a wireless network based on a small cell base station is connected to a mobile core network (EPC backbone network), provides flexible network interworking and cost saving to smooth construction of a mobile wireless network.
However, the method for transmitting and receiving a multi-input multi-output technology according to the related art may transmit only one virtual data stream since a rank of a MIMO channel becomes 1 in the wireless backhaul network of a line of sight (LOS) environment, thereby making it difficult to increase transmission capacity.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.